Chapter 24
by xKitxKat
Summary: One shot. Jonas wakes up to find himself in one of his memories. But is it reality or just a dream? This is what I think Chapter 24 should be like.


**The Giver: Chapter 24**

**A.N-** We read the book in school and one of our assignments was to write a Fan Fiction for the giver. Here's my ending. Hope you enjoy! R&R

_24_

Jonas' eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings. He couldn't figure out where he was. He couldn't remember how he got there. There was a thick blanket on him that was making him extremely hot. Across the room a fire was burning brightly. In the corner of the room was a tree covered in ornaments and garland. Jonas could hear voices coming from somewhere close by.

Jonas knew the scene looked familiar. He realized that it was almost the same as the one of the memories he received from the Giver.

When Jonas tried to pull the memory back, he found he was unable. He tried again to bring back the memory of snow, with as much success as his first attempt.

Try after try; Jonas was unable to remember the memories he had received from the Giver. He also tried to remember his old community. All he got were fuzzy pictures of what used to be crystal clear. The only two memories that were clear were of Gabriel and the Giver. Even though Jonas couldn't remember anything of his old community or the memories he received, he could still see color.

_Gabe, _Jonas thought, _where is Gabe?_

Jonas propped himself up on his elbow and got a better look around the room.

Just above where he had been laying was a crib with Gabe inside.

"Oh, you're awake," a girl said as she rounded the corner.

"Who are you?" Jonas asked, confused, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"My name is Sarah. If you'll follow me I can explain everything to you. You can bring the baby along if you want.

  

Sarah led Jonas into a cozy dining room with a table, and one large plate and one smaller plate, both covered in food.

"Sit down, I have a high chair for the baby to sit in if you want."

"Um, sure I guess." Jonas replied.

"I guess it would help if I knew your name," Sarah suggested.

"Yes, that would. My name is Jonas and the baby's name is Gabriel, or Gabe."

"Okay. You would like to know how you got here, don't you?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. Yes, I would like that very much."

"I'll start with how we found you and Gabe.

"Some of the kids from the were playing over by the hill, they were going sledding. Some of the children's parents required that a parent or two would go along and watch the children to make sure that no one got into any trouble.

"Two parents went along. When the children and the parents finally made it to the area where they would be sledding, the children started up the hill.

"The parents stayed out of the way of the snow spraying from the children's sleds. One of the parents saw an area that was lightly covered in snow, which is where they found you, by the way. One of the parents told the kids that she forgot to do something, and she needed to run home. She really came to the town doctor to tell him what she found.

"Meanwhile, the other parent that there let the kids sled for a little while longer and then called to the kids that their parents wanted them home a little early.

"The doctor went to the town council to tell them what the parent had found. The town council then assembled a few men to go and investigate what exactly the mother had seen.

"They disturbed the thin layer that covered you and Gabe, and were appalled by the condition you were in, the doctor said that you and Gabe were still breathing, and instructed some of the men to pick up both of you and carry you back to his office.

"There he covered both of you in thick blankets and did everything he could do to help you.

"This all was a few days ago. That night, he asked if he could move you to his house, so the two of you could undergo constant observation and receive constant attention.

"He was given permission and since then my mom and I have constantly been making sure that the fire was going and checking your vital signs, making sure that you were still alive. The town doctor is my dad, just to clear up any confusion.

"So that's how we found you. Everyone's been wondering; how did you get here?" Sarah questioned.

"To be honest, I really am not sure, I'm having trouble remembering that myself." Jonas confided.

"I remember a little bit of my old community and why I left, but I don't remember much of my journey here. I'll try to remember as much as I can." Jonas promised.

He sat and ate all of the food that was set in front of him. When he was done he fed Gabriel some, but the entire time that Jonas was doing this, he was trying to remember as much as he could.

"Okay, I'll tell you as much as I remember and if I ever think of anything more, I'll be sure to tell you.

"I can remember that I was chosen as the Receiver of Memory in my community, which meant that I would hold all memories of the past, and then I decided to escape to change the horrible way that my community was run and what occurred nearly everyday.

"I left in the middle of the night, taking my father's bike so I could bring Gabe along. I rode out of the community, and slowly going farther and farther away.

"It kept getting more hilly as I rode and it also got colder. Soon I ran out of food. After that, I really don't remember much, except for just waking up now."

"That's very interesting." Sarah commented, "Remember, if you ever remember more, tell me; I am very interested in the life you came from.

"Come on, we need to find my dad. He should know that you are awake."

* * *

Slowly, a trickle of memories returned to the Community. Soon the memories came faster. The first memories were pleasant, but unexpected; everyone had thought that Jonas had died, and somehow his memories where not going to be returned to the community. Not long after the first memories were reported, the less pleasant memories returned.

The first painful memory that came back to the community was of sunburn. The citizens were quick to try to relieve themselves of the pain; they were unsuccessful in their attempts. For some reason the pain medicine was not effective on the memories of pain.

The flow became more constant and a mixture of painful and pleasant memories caused panic, confusion and chaos. In the chaos, the Giver was somehow able to apply for release, and was approved. He was finally able to join Rosemary.

The resulting flow of memories from the Giver caused even more panic, and the community almost collapsed. Everyone was still fed, but the schooling of the children ended, along with many other things. The community finally realized that sameness might not be as perfect as it seemed. The citizens finally got the chance to experience real pain, but also actual love, happiness and sadness.

Jonas wanted to help his community and he did, he changed the way everything was done.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
